Era Uma Vez
by Hakura Kusanagi
Summary: Feita para fanficbr. Alguém em q deixar tudo era tão difícil quanto conseguir. Bem pouco yaoi.


_**Era Uma Vez**_

_Hakura Kusanagi_

A visão de toda aquela cidade grande o encantava, ali tudo parecia pequenino e escolhera um bom lugar onde poderia ver todas as luzes das casas e prédios acesas junto com o som surdo dos carros passando rapidamente pelas pistas lá embaixo. Se fechasse os olhos podia sentir-se num daqueles filmes que tanto amava ver no cinema, onde por instantes o tempo passava rápido e as luzes corriam como uma peça de modernismo! As luzes que enchiam a vida de muitos dos que passavam abaixo de vinte andares, os pontinhos brancos que se ressaltavam por andar em câmera lenta, por que tudo virava pontinho branco depois de certa altura? Por que as cores desapareciam da realidade?

Se soubesse explicar isso, talvez não estivesse ali naquele momento, talvez não fosse obrigado a chegar naquele fim... não pela primeira vez em sua vida de 50 anos ele estava tomando uma decisão por conta própria e não queria se arrepender dela como se arrependera de tudo que fez atrás! Afinal... estava naquele lugar por se arrepender de tudo, por descobrir que a realidade do seu mundo foi uma fatalidade de mentiras!

Quem era...as pessoas poderiam perguntar quando chegasse lá embaixo, apesar de ter absoluta certeza, depois de ver muitos filmes, que não restava muita coisa do seu corpo quando se cai de uma altura daquelas... ele foi alguém famoso? Sim foi, se pensar que nesse momento acabara de fechar um contrato de milhões de dólares com uma empresa canadense e que lavara muito dinheiro para isso... oh... bem talvez fosse mesmo famoso, certo garotas!

Como estava ficando melodramático e sempre odiava as pessoas que começavam a decorrer suas vidas em melodiosas ondas de pobres coitados em vez de fazerem alguma coisa para mudarem-nas. Isso é o que acontecia quando diziam que se via sua vida passando pelos olhos quando estava para se morrer? Se fosse... era hora de avaliar tudo desde o inicio ao som das impressoras colocando suas folhas para rodar e do vento frio daquela cidade tão acolhedora.

Tudo começou desde o seu nascimento, era um garoto grande de 5 kg e 30 cm de altura e gritou assim que o tiraram da barriga de sua mãe, tinha uma irmã mais velha de 3 anos e que assim que veio ao mundo sempre o enchera dos mais gostosos beijos, pena que esses beijos morreram tão jovens... com 25 anos ela havia pego aquela doença (como seus avós costumavam dizer) e nenhuma quimioterapia resolveu e aos 27 estava enterrada no jazigo da família cercada das flores mais brancas que conhecia, ela sim era uma boa menina... ela é que deveria ter chegado onde chegou. Mas a vida é um pouco torta, não é verdade!

E ele, o filhinho da mamãe, as bochechas mais apertadas pela família toda e que o pai nomeara de David, em toda a sua glória pelo senhor Jesus Cristo e que a mãe só chamava de Dada, mas que percebeu que isso era muito pervertido depois que se alcança a idade da masturbação a cada hora e passou a chamá-lo pelo nome inteiro da forma mais gostosa que uma mãe pode chamar. Ele cresceu em uma cidade pequena, daquela cidade grande, cresceu no meio de casas e com crianças a gritar e correr pelas ruas sem serem atropeladas e nem estupradas pelos vizinhos. Foi uma criança esperta que aprendeu a ler quando tinha 2 anos e demorou a andar mais do que a falar, diziam que era porque se adiantou demais numa das fases, não se pode pular tudo que a ordem programa para você, né!

Amava seu pai e sua mãe mais do que tudo na vida, e sua irmã mais velha era aquela que corria para o colo quando os garotos queriam bater nele porque tinha quebrado o dente de um ou de outro com suas bolas sem mira! Na verdade sempre teve uma mira perfeita, só que queria mirar longe do gol e perto daqueles metidos a gente grande! Sua irmã conseguia afugenta-los com duas corridas e alguns chutes na canela de dois garotos maiores do que ela, mas ela era a sua irmã e podia fazer tudo, queria ser como ela quando crescesse.

Foi aí o inicio de tudo, não foi como ela quando cresceu, ela seguia seus caminhos com a força de um canhão prestes a explodir, nunca mudando de rumo e ele queria ser o papai...

O papai era policial, já havia ganho medalhas por salvar a vida de muitas pessoas, mas papai não queria de jeito nenhum que alguém fosse aquilo que era, primeiro porque era arriscado e segundo porque o risco valia menos da metade do que poderia pensar em ganhar, o risco nunca cobriria nem um terço do seu salário! Nós não éramos pobres, mas apenas uma família de classe média como qualquer outra por aí, que só consegue ser algo além se tem um filho super dotado ou ganha na loteria! Mas nós não fizemos nem uma coisa nem outra. Mamãe era professora da única universidade dali e lecionava história avançada para os adolescentes que queriam descobrir o mundo pelo caminho mais glorioso, o estudo.

Mas voltando, eu quando tinha cinco anos queria ser policial, aí papai um dia me pegou pela mão e me carregou para uma das suas rotas, eu o vi perseguindo traficantes (eles existiam naquela cidadezinha e ganhavam muito dinheiro com aquilo) e vi seu parceiro quase levar um tiro no peito e ele se embrenhando no meio de matos e mais matos para voltar com o guri que devia ter uns 18 anos preso pelos punhos e xingando toda a geração de papai! Aquilo me deixou horrorizado, não queria morrer todo dia! Meu velho me deu o olhar daqueles que você pode ler como 'agora você entende porque não deve ser policial' e me levou de volta para casa. Mamãe quase o bateu com o cabo da vassoura enquanto apertava-me em seus peitos, brigando por ter querido matar seu menininho querido, eu ainda estava em estado de choque, mas ele só deu de ombros e foi tomar banho.

Nesse dia eu desisti completamente de ser policial de qualquer espécie!

Com 10 anos queria ser bombeiro, adorava o uniforme vermelho, a sirene e as luzes piscando, juntando com toda a adrenalina que parecia ter na televisão. Mas qualquer criança um dia na vida passou por querer ser bombeiro, aviador, médico e até mesmo político! São as ilusões da vida, desisti assim que presenciei um incêndio na casa a duas quadras da nossa, vi o fogo comendo tudo que encontrava, as pessoas apinhadas como moscas em carne estragada a volta do local e os gritos de uma mulher e das crianças acoplados com os latidos do cachorro que não conseguia sair mais de um cômodo que se enfiara. Vi os bombeiros com suas mangueiras, correndo de um lado para o outro e depois alguns adentrando pela casa em chamas, para salvar vidas, mas não deu certo... os dois morreram e a família também, foi à coisa mais terrível que presenciei em toda a minha infância. Chorei noites a fio nos braços da minha mãe e dormi preso a cintura da minha irmã.

Meu pai disse que aquilo era para aprender a não ter mais idéias insensatas, já bastava uma pessoa arriscando a vida todos os dias naquela casa. Ele sempre fora uma pessoa fria e direta, naquela época não podia entender que aquilo tudo era para esconder o temperamento carinhoso que tinha por dentro e os medos de perder seus filhos para os riscos impossíveis de se evitar. Infelizmente foi um incidente do acaso que levou sua filha querida!

Depois disso não tive mais escolhas infelizes, não pensei em ser nada quando crescer, pensei apenas em ficar desenhando nos papéis velhos para entregar trabalhos bonitos às professoras que desenvolviam meu intelecto naquela época.

E quando fiz quinze, minha mãe entendeu que o meu melhor dom era desenhar e como não me interessava por mais nada nessa vida, ela me colocou nos melhores cursos que pudessem existir naquela cidade e alguns ia fazer fora. Me fez fazer algum daqueles testes para saber qual profissão me cabia melhor, então deu alguma coisa puxada para arquitetura, desenho... algo em que pudesse colocar minha criatividade em ação. Logo me animei e quis fazer arquitetura! Seria interessante construir a decoração das casas também e eu coloquei isso na cabeça e foi nesse dia que acho que dei atenção a uma das frases melhores que minha mãe falava em toda a sua vida. 'Lute pelo seu ideal, se você tem um sonho vá até o fim dele. Querido você tem que ser fiel ao que deseja ser, só assim será feliz na sua vida, nunca se esqueça, seja fiel!'

Na verdade, eu nunca me esqueci, mas é que isso ficou apagado na minha mente por quase 20 anos, pois eu nunca fui fiel a ideal nenhum na minha vida inteira. Como eu comecei o curso de desenho também comecei a faculdade e quando estava para terminar, no meio do tumulto da doença da minha irmã quis largar tudo e largar aquele buraco em que vivia e que não deu chance dela viver mais do que viveu. A culpa de tudo aquilo é porque nós não tínhamos dinheiro para um tratamento melhor e só o que gastamos para que ela vivesse isso tudo foi quase nossa pequena casa no interior!

E o que eu esperava fazer também não ia ajudar nada, eu não ia subir na vida, não ia crescer de padrão e por fim ia acabar morrendo de câncer!

Tranquei a faculdade e sai de casa, definitivamente. A cidade grande era o melhor do que vira em vinte e poucos anos de vida e a cada encontro nas esquinas era uma novidade! Passei meses perambulando com o dinheiro dos meus pais e de um emprego incerto de vendedor. Até o intimato vir e eles não me dariam mais nada do que não tinham para que não chegasse a ser ninguém na vida, então a proposta era a seguinte: continuava a estudar na cidade grande e fim!

Eu pedi transferência para uma faculdade na cidade grande, passei a morar no dormitório providenciado pelo governo para aqueles que não moravam perto e não tinham condições financeiras para dividir nada com ninguém. Trabalhava ainda na loja como vendedor e assim fui colocando o meu talento na profissão que quase abandonei e que agora sei que era o meu melhor dom, realmente amava desenhar, amava ver as coisas mudando com um traço no papel branco.

Aos vinte e oito encontrei a minha primeira mulher, a mulher que amei, apesar de ter dito isso para todas as minhas namoradas na faculdade e que trai descaradamente após a primeira noite de cama. Como se pode perceber não sou uma pessoa de princípios bons. Mas que se dane! Eu aproveitei o que me deram!

Mas ela... ela era linda... é linda, e não tem culpa de nada, é o que quero deixar claro para mim mesmo, nesse momento!

Vanessa, tinha trinta quando me conheceu e já tinha uma vida feita na empresa de seu pai, exercia o comando de alguns dos muitos andares desse enorme prédio, isso só fui saber mais tarde. Talvez uns três meses após termos nos encontrado numa festa feita para os formandos, onde fui à pessoa mais encantadora de todas e terrivelmente apaixonado a convidei para sair vinte vezes, quando aceitou e trocamos telefones para que nos encontrássemos mais tarde.

Devo dizer que naquela época não sabia que trabalhava para uma das lojas de seu pai, uma entre milhares! Eu também tentava fazer algo com o meu diploma, trabalhava para sustentar um apartamento simples no subúrbio e até conseguia mandar algo para meus pais no interior, que vieram me visitar uns dois meses depois de me formar e viviam agora uma vida suave com seus empregos e com a aceitação da perda da filha única.

Bom, uma vida simplória para alguém simplório, estava tentando ser fiel aos meus ideais, que logo mudaram, foi me apaixonar por Vanessa que tudo mudou. No final de um ano de namoro, conheci seu pai, sua mãe viajava e quase nunca estava na cidade, e o velho era o mais importante de todos, ela dizia que sem aprovação dele seria difícil andarmos naquele romance. Mas o velho gostou de mim, gostou da minha conversa, da minha vontade de melhorar de vida e da minha surpresa em descobrir que era o dono da marca mais famosa de tênis, daqueles tênis que vendia na minha loja! Uau! Eu logo pensei que tinha dado a sorte grande mesmo! Peguei a garota mais linda e fabulosa do mundo acompanhada do homem mais rico do país!

E foi fácil casarmos, como foi fácil ele me convencer a mudar de profissão... tudo muito simples... e eu novamente não segui o conselho de minha mãe!

Eu traí primeiro o meu desejo de querer ser alguém com meu dom, acabei me tornando um funcionário da sua empresa, um dos milhões que coordenavam aquelas idéias de fazer dinheiro com sapatos. Comecei ouvindo a minha mãe reclamando que não podia largar tudo que havia conquistado para ser funcionário do meu sogro, mas eu a convenci dizendo que ia fazer os designs dos sapatos e isso ia ser maravilhoso!

Caramba, tudo meio que começou assim, primeiro uma casinha simples em que eu podia pagar, depois uma casa maior em que meu dinheiro era superado pelo do pai dela e aí quando a nossa menininha veio ao mundo eu estava como chefe de uma das sessões mais importantes da empresa e havia abandonado meu sonho de construir casas para saber administrar melhor os financiamentos de muitas marcas de tênis que sinceramente não sabia como ganhavam tanto dinheiro!

Eu realmente amava Vanessa, ela foi minha vida por quatro anos, não pensava em nada sem ser ela e tudo que queria era que fosse fiel até a morte como juramos quando casamos. Vanessa sempre disse que não queria que meus sonhos fossem destruídos pela liderança do pai dela, mas a esperteza era minha eu... queria mais e mais! Eu não ia ficar por baixo na vida por causa de simples sonhos na vida, você pode sonhar quando tem dinheiro no bolso!

O bebê veio, e a menina linda que tinha os meus olhos e cor junto com o rosto e todo o corpinho da mãe chegou! Ela era o mimo do avô, viu a avó umas duas vezes e até hoje não a chama assim porque simplesmente não a reconhece. A mãe de Vanessa simplesmente nunca passou tempo suficiente no país e muito menos em casa, descobri muito tarde o porquê, e certamente me tornaria como ela se chegasse ao fim da vida querendo tudo isso que está a minha volta.

Bom, mas quando tudo virou de cabeça para baixo?

Sim... quando meu sogro me convidou para uma das suas festas privativas, em que somente os funcionários de alto escalão estavam presentes, e eu me tornei a pessoa mais confiável dele em poucos anos e a empresa em parte crescia pelos meus investimentos, apesar de não saber muitas vezes para onde certa parte do dinheiro ia e nem onde muitos dos investimentos iam para lugares que provavelmente as pessoas não tinham dinheiro para comprar uma sandália dirá um par de tênis. Nesse dia eu descobri, eu o encontrei... o dono de uma grande parte das ações da nossa fábrica de tênis.

Rodrigo... é o nome dele, um homem cinco anos mais velho do que eu, casado e com dois filhos. Seus olhos vinho me chamaram a atenção, seu jeito descompromissado me atraíram e quando vi estava flertando com o meu primeiro homem em toda a minha vida e estava indo muito bem, por sinal.

Todos devem ter percebido isso, inclusive meu sogro, que por anos achei que não sabia do relacionamento que tive com Rodrigo. Naquela mesma noite, nós saímos dali para esticar a noite no que seria uma conversa informal sobre novos investimentos, me achava um jovem promissor que arriscaria tudo para chegar de novo até onde cheguei, pois ele fez o mesmo.

Então, eu arrisquei tudo numa jogada de mestre, entre uma gostosa conversa em um de seus apartamentos e bebida a vontade, nossos lábios se cruzaram e num entendimento mútuo, estávamos ambos nus em sua cama de seda com almofadas de ganso lutando por prazer que sabíamos estar em nossas peles molhadas de suor a cada chacoalhar de corpos.

A vida nos ensina as coisas de forma rápida e tem coisas que parece que nascemos sabendo, sexo é uma delas e com crua sinceridade não importa mesmo quem seja o parceiro, você chega lá se estiver dominado de desejo!

Nós nos tornamos amantes a partir daquele dia e praticamente nos víamos duas vezes por semana, os fins de semana eram reservados para nossas esposas e filhos. Um acordo mais do justo, não acha!

E como me senti quando voltei para cama da minha amada Vanessa! Sujo! Traidor! Deveria me arrepender! Não! Não senti nada de diferente e notei que poderia fazer outras vezes porque beija-la e fazer amor com ela era bem diferente do que fazer sexo com Rodrigo! Por isso continuei meu ciclo vicioso de infidelidade.

Era simples me dispor dessa vida dupla e era tão bom! Tão perfeito! Podia viajar acompanhado com Rodrigo, com desculpa de serem negócios, podíamos ficar as férias juntos enquanto nossas esposas se confraternizavam em conversas sobre suas vidas particulares e seus empregos! Um sonho!

Juramos não nos comprometer em sentimentos, apenas seria a questão curtir, mas logo notei que era mais do que isso, e logo momentos absurdos aconteceram em que em sua própria sala fazíamos sexo, porque ele simplesmente não me repudiava quando invadia sua mesa e o agarrava para dar sonoros beijos e os papéis voavam pelo chão ao lado de todos os objetos que estavam nela! Dávamos amassos que me deixavam com roxos visíveis para minha esposa no dia seguinte, justificados quedas nos jogos de basquete que passei a fazer.

Isso seria tão bom até que ela começou a desconfiar do tempo que não tinha mais para minha família e foi se queixar com seu pai, afinal ela não queria se tornar sua mãe. Foi aí que descobri que meu sogro sempre soube e que ele tinha outras pôr aí, me disse que não deixasse sua filha triste, que isso não deveria acontecer nunca!

Podia ter quem quisesse desde que soubesse mentir e esconder muito bem de sua família! Eu aprendi e logo não houve mais reclamações e meu amante se tornou algo sólido no amor que dividia em casa, podia estar com ele na mesma casa que nada aconteceria e nossas famílias perfeitamente se amavam! Incrível como podemos ser infiéis nos nossos próprios sentimentos.

Mas Rodrigo não só me mostrou isso, ele também me apresentou para onde nosso dinheiro ia, onde fábricas de tênis eram tão especiais e nesse momento eu surtei!

Nós simplesmente lavávamos dinheiro das drogas de outro país!

Talvez tenha sido meu grande erro, de repente me importar com tudo.

Afinal, eu tinha comido na casa deles, tinha conhecido suas famílias e minha filha brincou com os homens mais perigosos desse mundo maldito em que vivemos! Rodrigo também fazia parte disso, sua mulher era filha daquele que eles 'ajudavam' por assim dizer.

Aquilo era demais até para mim!

Não sabia mais como voltar a encará-lo, ele viu medo em meus olhos, viu que talvez não fosse a hora para falar de tudo aquilo para mim. E disse: 'Pensei que fosse um dos nossos. Mas percebo que ainda lhe resta um pouco de escrúpulos nessa sua vida pobre, agora espero que saiba administrar essa novidade bem ou...'

Sabia o que aquele 'ou' queria dizer! Sabia que era o fim de tudo que construira se não soubesse administrar a novidade, a verdade... morte!

Foram anos no pânico completo, mentindo para todos os meus amigos, minha família, olhando as pessoas e pensando se eles faziam ou não parte do cartel, parte do jogo... e eu tinha que jogar! Não cheguei tão longe para desistir, dizia para mim mesmo! E tão logo estava envolvido até pescoço com o negócio, conhecia todos que Rodrigo me apresentava e ajudava a tapar buracos, e com isso mais eu ganhava e mais eu me juntava com Rodrigo, talvez a forma de saber se ia viver no outro dia para beijar minha esposa e filha era se dormisse com ele e amanhecesse vivo.

Mas quando o vi matar um dos não pagadores, minhas pernas tremeram, quando seus olhos frios atravessaram minha alma eu quis correr para os braços da mulher que amava. Quando o polícia federal bateu na nossa porta para fazer perguntas, eu me apavorei, quando seguiram minha pequena Carol na escola meu sangue gelou... quando uma das fábricas explodiu com todos os funcionários dentro e o chefe de lá era um dos nossos amigos, eu percebi que poderia ser o próximo!

As coisas estavam começando a ficar feias, muito feias e Rodrigo dizia para não me preocupar que aquilo nunca nos alcançaria.

Foram os meus seis, sete anos... não sei mais, piores da minha vida, tudo correu como flashs sem memória recente para poder detalhar! Ao chegar nesse nível, a policia federal já nos vigiava e minha esposa começava a brigar noite e dia com seu pai, porque sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo, não podia acontecer tantos acidentes juntos envolvendo apenas sapatos, né!

Ela foi cega por anos, mas não burra!

Eu disse que ia protegê-la e ela gritava que queria saber como, se estava tão afundado na merda como seu pai!

É verdade, eu não podia fazer nada... podia acabar com isso tudo expondo a polícia federal, mas de que forma sem que todos soubessem! Estava metido naquela merda até a cabeça!

Me mudei, juntei provas de tudo que fazíamos, escondi papéis, fotos e cortei relações com os que achava mais perigosos. Mas Rodrigo não ia me deixar ir embora tão facilmente, ainda mais quando resolvi sair de casa sozinho, achando que o maior perigo da minha família era eu mesmo, fui ver meus velhos... e não fiquei muito tempo, não o suficiente para que descobrissem em que enrascada havia me metido, meu pai apenas achava que era uma amante e minha mãe acreditava ser algo passageiro.

Ele me buscou lá, com a desculpa de que minha esposa precisava de mim e que tudo seria esquecido... não tive escolha, voltei e quatro meses depois meus pais morreram, alguém tentou assaltar a casa dos velhos e errou o alvo, pelo menos foi isso que a polícia local disse. Nunca vou saber da verdade, mas também o que interessa agora? Eles pelo menos não verão o que acontecerá.

Então, as coisas pioraram, a concorrência entre os cartéis atingiram mais fábricas e chegaram a noticia de primeira página no jornal, os federais pareciam ter ganho mais provas das lavagens, os nomes de envolvidos apareceram como bombas por todo o lugar e logo o pai da minha esposa estaria sendo indiciado a comparecer em júri e provavelmente todos da empresa. Foi aí que percebi que ele era só uma simples marionete nas mãos de Rodrigo, era tarde demais para todos nós. Para minha família também, porque com todo esse estresse eu não conseguia mais ficar em casa sem ser para brigar e discutir com ela, para ouvir acusações jogadas na cara das verdades que nunca quis enxergar, muitas das quais eu não cometi, muitas das quais eram do seu pai!

Ouvi tanto que finalmente notei que o que tinha feito à vida toda era abandonar o barco quando ele ficava pesado, eu era infiel a qualquer ideal que fosse fraco ou que fosse difícil! Essa foi umas das lições de Vanessa para toda a minha vida, ela sabia quem era o pai e sabia por que sua mãe os abandonou, mas não queria que tivesse o mesmo fim que ele, não queria... nem eu querida... eu não queria nada disso!

Nós nos separamos, para que minha filha não terminasse prejudicada com as brigas, com as discussões e com que estava acontecendo naquela família. Eu continuei na casa e iria denunciar tudo aos federais quando fui chamado a depor.

Disse que tinha provas, que se foda o que pudesse acontecer comigo, já era tarde mesmo!

Pensei nisso mesmo, antes de estar aqui, antes de ser visitado no dia seguinte por Rodrigo com seu sorriso na face e uma foto do meu sogro com a cabeça estourada na sua sala de jogos.

"Você pode continuar comigo, querido ou pode fazer uma besteira e toda a sua família terminar assim."

Ele sabe ser persuasivo, não!

E foi embora.

No dia seguinte à mesma foto estava estampada em cada jornal e era noticia em todos os canais de televisão, o suicídio do grande empresário antes de ser julgado para testemunhar. E tiveram muitos suicídios coletivos de trabalhadores menores que iriam falir sem o trabalho, sem contar na recessão que seria os investidores... uma terrível loucura foi à última semana!

O nome de Rodrigo nunca foi mencionado em nada e nem seria ele sabia manipular muitas pessoas graúdas e só os idiotas é que estavam se dando mal, ninguém queria falar nada e eu fui um desses.

Minha esposa me ligou chorando, dizendo que iria morar com sua mãe em outro país, assim não teria que passar por isso.. ela não foi apontada para testemunha e nem a família de Rodrigo. Mas a empresa estava entrando em caos e mortes e mortes surgiam, todos os traficantes, todos os ladrões políticos estavam malucos, porque iriam a falência e foi um mês do inferno esse!

Até o chefe de tudo aparecer, até o sogro de Rodrigo ser preso e incrivelmente sofreu um acidente antes de chegar à prisão temporária, tantas provas.. tantas... tudo se encaixando para que qualquer idiota pudesse somar dois mais dois.

E eu recebi uma carta de que não precisavam mais de mim, como também a empresa com alguns prejuízos agora estava salva e os funcionários sobreviventes poderiam voltar ao seu ciclo vicioso de toda uma vida.

'Volte para mim e sua família será bem vinda ao meio, seremos uma família grande e feliz!'

Certo, essa carta já estava voando pelos céus da cidade a minutos, seus pedacinhos sendo comidos pelos pássaros!

Eu voltei, não estou aqui!

Todos voltaram, não estão aqui!

Mas dessa vez eu vou fazer o certo, não posso continuar a vida a errar.

"Eu vou fazer como você me aconselhou um dia mamãe, vou seguir meus ideais e ser fiel a eles até o fim!"

Os pés saem da bancada e escorregam pela noite a fora, o vento gelado tocando meus cabelos, a velocidade aumentando à medida que caio na imensidão de uma cidade tão maravilhosa que me devorou para dentro dela, os pontos brancos começam a ficar incrivelmente mais coloridos e a sensação de liberdade é perfeita!

Ouço o som da voz da minha querida Vanessa, quando disse que me amava pela primeira vez, os seus beijos, o seu sorriso e amor que sua face me iluminava quando voltava para casa. O mesmo amor que minha filhinha tem por mim, queria poder vê-la crescer, poder vê-la ser uma pessoa melhor do que eu e seguir seu caminho no mundo com os ideais que sei que já tem traçados para si mesmo, só pelos seus olhos tão parecidos com os de sua avó! Queria poder ver isso e muito mais... mas chegou a hora de traçar os meus...

Adeus!

O som do barulho do corpo chocando com o chão, estraçalhando ossos aos pedaços, deformando músculos e assustando pessoas, ele não ia saber de nada disso e nem sentir nada, com aquela altura, os médicos disseram a ela, já estava inconsciente quando tocou a rua.

Ela foi avisada por telefone e viu a noticia por todos os jornais do país em que estava agora, afinal ele era um dos principais funcionários daquela empresa. Sua filha chorou por horas até dormir e ela não tinha nada a sentir até ele bater em sua porta, até seu sorriso perfeito cruzar seu caminho novamente.

"Boa noite, Vanessa. Eu acredito que isso lhe pertence."- ele a entregou uma carta, ainda em um envelope perfumado que sempre amava, era dele.

"Rodrigo..."

"É uma pena que não quis continuar comigo, realmente você foi seu único amor. Fez igual a você, abandonou tudo para ser fiel aos seus ideais, eu o julguei mal."

Ela passou os olhos na carta, onde dizia todo seu amor, todos os momentos felizes que tiveram e tudo que passou sozinho e no fim sua despedida.

'_Eu fiz por vocês, eu as amo! Amo mesmo! Desculpe ter sido infiel ao meu amor, a minha vida, mas agora serei fiel novamente, não vou viver tudo isso e estragar o que ainda restou do nosso amor._

_Desculpe._

_Eu amo você, Vanessa... Carol... amo vocês._

_Até um dia._

_Seu David.' _

As lágrimas borraram sua visão, a voz de sua filha apertando sua cintura era tudo que ouvia e sabia agora o quanto amava aquele homem. Com todas as suas forças, ela o amava e para sempre!

Vanessa viu Rodrigo inclinando a cabeça e dizendo adeus, saindo de sua vida para sempre e da de seu marido também, não importava o que ele tinha feito no passado, ele a amou até o final, até o momento em que seu corpo se chocou na rua.

"O que foi mamãe? O que ele queria?"

"Dar o adeus do seu pai a nós, querida."

E ela chorou junto com sua menininha, chorou e choraram juntas...

'_**Lute pelo seu ideal, se você tem um sonho vá até o fim dele. Querido você tem que ser fiel ao que deseja ser, só assim será feliz na sua vida, nunca se esqueça, seja fiel!'**_


End file.
